Chapter 1: One Year Ago
(The movie opens with Jaddo in a helicopter hovering above Indianapolis.) * Jaddo: Imagine a world where no mission is that simple as it seems. Welcome to Raven: Mission Impossible. (The movie then cuts to various cutscenes of clips from the movie. After the slideshow, the screen whitens and fades to Paul facing the viewer.) * Paul Kasemir: The stunts you're about to see are designed and supervised by trained professionals. They are extremely dangerous and they shouldn't be attempted by anyone, anywhere, anytime. (The "Fear Factor" UK theme song plays as it skips to more various cutscenes of the action. As the music ends, the title shows up. The movie starts in Indianapolis in 2006. Dan Kuso and the Bakugan Battle Brawlers: Shun Kazami, Marucho Marukura, Alice Gehabich, Julie Makimoto and Runo Misaki are going on a walk throughout the city.) * Worjo: (voiceover) June 27, 2006: a bright day in Indianapolis. Indiana is the focal point of the railway network. The Americans are proud of their rail system. It's one of the biggest in this city with a lot of track. * Milal: (voiceover) With state funding and an ongoing modernization program since the early 80s, the system is high-tech and efficient. (Dan Kuso checks his watch. It's 6:00p.m.) * Dan: Time to have dinner in a restaurant, guys. (They head there.) * Halka: (voiceover) 6p.m. The Bakugan Battle Brawlers are running on time with their schedule. The dinner at the restaurant will usually take 15 - 30 minutes and leading the team is Dan Kuso. His world is about to change later. * Denat: (voiceover) Shun Kazami is his best friend. He's another ally who has ninja skills to prove it. So far, they have already reached the restaurant, but at 6:16p.m., far away from the restaurant, the Nightmare Train passes through Logansport Station and something unexpected happens. (The scene cuts to 6:16p.m. On one of the Nightmare Train's carriages, Chan-Lee, another Pyrus Bakugan Brawler, like Dan Kuso, leaps from her seat and pulls the emergency cord.) * Teyro: (voiceover) A Pyrus Bakugan Brawler named Chan-Lee, in the second carriage, leaps up and pulls the emergency cord. Masquerade's cab alerts him that someone has pulled the cord and the brakes are automatically activated. Chan-Lee slips from the train and disappears. * Dan Kuso: (voiceover) Before the train can get moving again, Masquerade needs to reset the alarm and rearm the brakes. It's an all-too-familiar procedure. It should only take a few minutes, but Masquerade still radios the control room to alert them of the holdup. (The scene skips to 6:30p.m. at the restaurant.) * Paul Kasemir: (voiceover) 6:30p.m. Runo Misaki, fearing that the villains are up to something, leaves her dinner behind and heads to Kokomo Station. The others remaining resigned themselves to a villain attack at Indianapolis's Monument Circle. Masquerade and Hal-G try to rearm the brake system, so the Nightmare Train can continue its journey to Kokomo Station. (It skips to Runo arriving at Kokomo Station.) * Grimic: (voiceover) Kokomo Station serves many parts of Indianapolis. Behind it's magnificent 19th-century-exterior lies one of Indiana's most sophisticated rail hubs. It's one of Indy's busiest stations with a mixture of inter-city services and trains serving the suburbs. * Shun Kazami: (voiceover) The nerve center coordinating all train movements is the station's control room. Duty manager tonight is Marduk. He's in charge of safety and ensuring that the trains going in and out of the stations run smoothly. Always at the back of his mind is the threat of terrorism. Category:Scenes Category:Opening Scenes Category:Raven: Mission Impossible